criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rita Estevez
Rita Estevez is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 32 years of age, Rita has brown eyes and long brown hair in a ponytail. She wears a bulletproof vest over a white tank top. Additionally, she has multiple scars and tattoos on her arms and shoulders. Events of Criminal Case Cross My Heart After arresting Brad Price's killer, Rita requested Martine and the player's help. She told them that she had a date with a guy named Marcus and requested that they did a little recon on him to make sure that he "wasn't a weirdo". After Cathy reassured them that he was a nice guy, Martine, Rita, and the player went to the mall in order to find a dress for Rita to wear. Martine and the player then accompanied Rita on her date, before leaving them in peace. Buzz Kill After Beckett Blanton's killer was arrested, Archibald Ashworth complained of a woman claiming to be with the police "harassing" his bees. They eventually found out the woman was Rita, who said she was there because she wanted to break up with Marcus. She said that she thought their relationship was moving too fast and she was not ready for that kind of commitment. She said that because Marcus called her "honey", she thought she could get a jar of honey and tape a "We're through" note on it. She brought a gun along with her to defend herself against the bees, but the warning shots did nothing to repel them. Martine thought this a bad way to break up, and so helped Rita break up with him. She sent Marcus a breakup text to convince him she was rejoining the army and going to Timbuktu the following week. After all the events, Marcus stopped by to officially say goodbye to Rita in person. Initially speechless, she managed to say goodbye to Marcus also. Analyses As the Field Expert of the Grimsborough Police Department, Rita has the responsibility of taking care of necessary ballistic analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Rita performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Strange Stick (15:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Strange Device (15:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Bow (03:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Bloody Knife (15:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *Gun (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Electroshock Gun (15:00:00) Case #21: Writer's Blocked *Stone Club (15:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *The Art of Murder (Case #12 of The Conspiracy) *Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy) *Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy) *No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Writer's Blocked (Case #21 of The Conspiracy) Gallery REstevezConspiracyC235.png|Rita, as she appeared in Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy). REstevezConspiracyC247.png|Rita, as she appeared in Buzz Kill (Case #16 of The Conspiracy). Rita-Case235-1.png|Grinning Rita-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing Rita-Case232-4.png|Confident 1 Rita-Case234-5.png|Confident 2 Rita-Case234.png|Determined Rita-Case234-3.png|Confused 1 Rita-Case235-5.png|Confused 2 Rita-Case235-3.png|Thinking 1 Rita-Case234-2.png|Thinking 2 Rita-Case232-5.png|Indicating Rita-Case235-2.png|Blushing Rita-Case248-2.png|Compassionate Rita-Case235-6.png|Sweating Rita-Case234-1.png|Serious Rita-Case232-3.png|Stumped Rita-Case233-1.png|Angry 1 Rita-Case233-6.png|Angry 2 Rita-Case233-3.png|Furious Rita-Case233-2.png|Infuriated Rita-Case234-4.png|Clueless 1 Rita-Case235-4.png|Clueless 2 Rita-Case233-5.png|Clueless 3 Rita-Case248-1.png|Handing over her phone. Rita-Case235-7.png|Wearing a romantic dress. Rita-Case235-8.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-9.png|Ditto. Rita-Case235-10.png|Ditto. MCannonConspiracyC235.png|Marcus Cannon, Rita's ex-boyfriend. RitaLab1.png|Rita's lab render. RitaLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. RitaPartnerConspiracy.png|The player may choose Rita to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case of The Conspiracy) and provide hint bonuses. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects